smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Garth Ranzz (Earth 1)
Garth Ranzz is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 31st century under the name Lightning Lad. He and two other members returned to the past to help Clark stop Brainiac. Season Eight Along with fellow founding Legion members Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl, Garth traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe and Imra distracted him enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark before Garth asked Clark where his cape was, with Clark unaware of what he meant. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to become which is a model to all the galaxy for aliens to come to earth and live among humans. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac, even if they had to kill its human host: Chloe Sullivan, although he had refused their help. The Legion attacked Brainiac, stunning it to prevent its plan to steal knowledge. Working together with Clark, finally, Imra and Clark managed to connect with Chloe from within as Garth used his powers to short circuit Brainiac. Before returning to the future with what was left of Brainiac, Garth asked to keep one of Clark's baseballs as a souvenir, claiming it was for his sister. Appearances Physical Appearance Garth is a humanoid alien. He is rather tall, with medium length ginger hair and gray eyes. When Garth appeared in Legion, he was only seen wearing his Legion uniform. His uniform is made up of a blue leather jacket with yellow lightning bolts around his neck collar representing his power to generate and manipulate electric forces with his body, with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. He is also always seen wearing his Legion ring, which gives him the powers of time travel and Flight. Personality Garth seems to be the most playful and energetic of the three Legion founders. He is quick to fanboy-out upon meeting Clark, and is completely in awe of everything regarding Clark's history, from his Smallville High team jacket, to the baseball that he once knocked into another county, when he was a kid. His youthful enthusiasm often gets the better of him, causing him to speaking without thinking, such as when he almost revealed Clark's future super-hero name. He is also therefore the most obviously disappointed of the trio when Clark refuses to sacrifice Chloe for the greater good, and the most vocal in his determination to do 'whatever is needed'. Garth can also be a bit overly aggressive, wanting to go for a more direct and violent approach regarding how to defeat Brainiac. However, he is essentially a good, sweet kid, who just wants to make his friends and his idol proud of him. Powers and Abilities Garth has the ability to hold or store mass amounts of electricity inside his body and then can generate it out and manipulate it. *'Electrokinesis': Garth can generate and manipulate electricity just by thinking. Garth, just by releasing a simple energy blast at the Persuader, stunned him, which sent him sailing through Clark's barn. His true potential with this ability was never revealed but he was able to, with the help of Rokk, exorcise parts of Brainiac from Chloe's body. *'Flight': Garth owns his very own Legion ring which enables him to, while wearing it, maneuver in the air at ease. Notes * Garth is the first character of the series to almost (before was he cut off by Rokk) intentionally and knowingly call Clark by his official adult hero name "Superman". * Garth always calls Clark "Kal" obviously referencing his Kryptonian name Kal-El meaning it as a nickname. So far Clark has only gone by this name when under the influence of red kryptonite. * Garth also asked "Kal" where his cape was, referencing his iconic cape when fully accepted his destiny as Superman. * Garth told Clark that the ball he wanted him to sign was for his sister. In the comics, Garth has a sister named Ayla Ranzz who also possesses the power of electricity. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Members Category:Aliens Category:31st Century Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters